HIM Hogwarts Instant Messaging!
by Sici Lupin
Summary: The faculty at hogwarts get there own instant messenging chat room! More inside.


SNAPE - selfproclaimedsexgod

DUMBLEDORE - iROOLdaBlingSKOOL

McGONOGALL - kittyKat01

LOCKHEART - uLUVmeXO

LUPIN - dontfearthemoon

MALFOY - betrthanullevrb

BLACK - flufDAWG9827

VOLDEMORT - VoldieGangsta001

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of students from all-muggle families came together to form chat rooms for all the students there, so people from different houses could talk with each other more easily. The teachers found this secret "organization" of students, and instead of getting angry, asked for a faculty chat room.

Here is the result…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IROOLdaBlingSKOOL:** well that suks

**kittyKat01:** chya

**--------------------**

**selfproclaimedsexgod **has entered the room

----------------

**selfproclaimedsexgod: **yo

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL: **howdy ma peeps

**kittyKat01: **hey selfproclaimedsexgod

**kittyKat01: **howz it goin?

**Selfproclaimedsexgod: **good

----------------

**dontfearthemoon** has entered the room

---------------

**selfproclaimedsexgod: **lupin I hate u

**dontfearthemoon:** I luv u 2 snevy (sarcasm)

**uLUVmeXO** has entered the room.

**uLUVmeXO: **_c'est moi!_

**uLUVmeXO: **the lang of luuuv (french!!!)

**dontfearthemoon: **o boy hez bak…

**uLUVmeXO: **u no u luv meeee

**dontfearthemoon: **ya right. I no I don't

**selfproclaimedsexgod: **

**kittyKat01: **wat iz da point of sayin ne thin if itz a space???

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL: **ya I mean seriously dummy

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL:** dummy

**selfproclaimedsexgod: **u established that the 1 time…

----------------

**flufDAWG9827 **has entered the room.

----------------

**uLUVmeXO: **i like puppies.

**FlufDAWG9827: **(baks away)

**dontfearthemoon: **shud I fear u 2??

**betrthanullevrb **has entered the room.

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL: **Malfoy dis iz a faculty chat room

**betrthanullevrb: **f u

**betrthanullevrb: **blak iz in here tho

**dontfearthemoon: **hez aloud tho…not u

**uLUVmeXO: **detheatrz r _zexy_

**betrthanullevrb:** (baks away cautiously)

**kittyKat01: **well day r…

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL: **especially Vodie… he iz a SEXY BABE

---------------

**VoldieGangsta001 **has entered the room.

---------------

**VoldieGangsta001:** y ty

---------------

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL **has left the room.

--------------

**kittyKat01 **has left the room.

--------------

**uLUVmeXO **has left the room.

--------------

**dontfearthemoon **has left the room.

--------------

**flufDAWG9827: **F U MAN!!!!

--------------

**flufDAWG9827 **has left the room.

--------------

**selfproclaimedsexgod: **i m sexier dan u dood!!!

--------------

**selfproclaimedsexgod **has left the room.

--------------

**betrthanullevrb: **o…k…

**VoldieGangsta001:** dey all left us… 

**Betrthanullevrb: **poo…

--------------

**organization1 **has entered the room.

--------------

**organisation2** has entered the room.

--------------

**organisation2: **o sh- itz him!!!

**VoldieGangsta001: **hoo, me?

--------------

**organisation2 **has left the room.

--------------

**organisation1: **This is the organization member number 1, I am going to have to ask you to leave. If you do not go kindly, we will ban you VoldieGangsta001.

-------------

**VoldieGangsta001 **has left the room.

-------------

**betrthanullevrb **has left the room.

-------------

**IROOLdaBlingSKOOL **has entered the room.

-------------

**KittyKat01 **has entered the room.

-------------

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL: **good deyz gone

**kittyKat01: **NO!!! reely? I didn't no!

**kittyKat01: **pur sarcasm dood…

-------------

**selfproclaimedsexgod **has entered the room.

-------------

**flufDAWG9827 **has entered the room.

-------------

**dontfearthemoon **has entered the room.

-------------

**uLUVmeXO **has entered the room.

-------------

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL:** wo…weird 

**kittyKat01: **o…k…

**dontfearthemoon: **yelo

**flufDAWG9827: **red

**selfproclaimedsexgod: **haha lol doodz

**uLUVmeXO: **_c'est moi_

**selfproclaimedsexgod: **enough…

**flufDAWG9827: **enough!!!

**dontfearthemoon: **ENOUGH!

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL: **enuf!

**kittyKat01: **_enough!_

_----------------_

**luvdalily** has entered the room.

-------------

**luvdalily: **sup doodz

**kittyKat01: **hoo r u??

**luvdalily:** i won't say till u all say

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL: **fine dood.

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL: **da headmasta Dumbledore dood.

**kittyKat01: **enuf

**kittyKat01: **mcgonogall

**selfproclaimedsexgod: **snape

**uLUVmeXO: **_LOCKHEART_

**dontfearthemoon: **lupin

**flufDAWG9827: **blak, howz it goin?

**dontfearthemoon: **JAMES POTTER!!!!

**luvdalily: **howd u no?

**flufDAWG9827:** OMGZ!

**uLUVmeXO:** rnt u ded?

--------------

**luvdalily** has left the room.

--------------

**iROOLdaBlingSKOOL: **i reely thot he was ded…

**kittyKat01: **me 2…

**flufDAWG9827: **he shud be…

**selfproclaimedsexgod: **I hate him…

**dontfearthemoon: **soooo…wat now?

**uLUVmeXO: **no idea


End file.
